Unexpected Journey
by Inali Grimalkin
Summary: They both were rebellious and seeking adventure, wanting to see and learn about the many worlds around them. He had no interest in love or romance, while she had given up the world she knew for the man she was engaged to. They didn't mean to fall in love, they just did.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Ariel and Jim crossover, I'm really excited about this fic and hope you like it as well. My timing seems to be perfect, this story is posted in time for Iesnoth's birthday. Her story, _Landlocked_, was what really got me into this pairing as more than just a cute amv crossover.  
**

* * *

Her hair itched her neck and the cramping in her legs was beginning to get unbearable. She wished she could stretch, but she scarcely dared to move.

"How do we even know when it's safe to get out?" Sebastian asked, popping out of the pocket in her shirt.

"I don't know," Ariel whispered back. As far as she knew ships didn't make noise when they undocked, maybe they'd be able to leave the crate at night. Part of her was beginning to reconsider her idea, if only to be spared the discomfort of cramming herself into a small wooden box. She remembered the restrictions of the full skirts and corsets, ultimately deciding that the cramped legs were a better trade off.

She must have fallen asleep at some point. She woke unsure how many hours had passed nor did she have any idea what had woken her, she thought it might have been her empty stomach or the horrible sensation of getting the feeling back into limbs that had gone numb when it happened again. 'It' turned out to be a noise, unlike any she had ever heard. Curiosity got the better of her as it always did and Ariel found herself getting out of her hiding spot.

"Where do you tink you're goin'?" Sebastian demanded from her pocket. Ariel looked around the room, it appeared to be a storage room, perhaps a pantry. Carefully she made her way to the door and gently eased it open, peering out of the crack to see. She pushed open the door once she had decided she and Sebastian were alone and found herself in a small kitchen.

"Hush," she whispered absently to her self appointed guardian's complaints. As she crept towards the stairs she caught a glimpse of her reflection in a kitchen pot that had been left on the counter. She almost didn't recognize the face looking back at her.

The youngest daughter of Triton had always been known for her long, red hair and now it was gone. Cut to just above her shoulders and tied back in a tail like the sailors wore. Her seashells were lost somewhere at the palace and the dresses she had worn were nowhere in sight. Today, the red haired princess wore borrowed breeches and a shirt, looking like a boy who was fresh into his teens. Helping the illusion along was the bandages over her chest, pressing it nearly flat. It was far from comfortable, but necessary.

She might be new to land, but she was very familiar with the superstition that women were not permitted near the docks, much less actually on a ship.

With a last wistful glance at where her hair, and her femininity, once was Ariel carefully climbed a set of stairs at the far end of the room for a better look.

She stood in shock, she had heard the expression about having one's breath taken away, but she had never understood it before that moment. The sails that she had thought were an unusual colour to begin with now glowed like the setting sun. The clouds and sky seemed closer than she'd ever thought could be possible and she longed to look over the ship's rails, but she had lingered long enough. The red haired stowaway turned to go back to her hiding spot when suddenly she felt her feet slowly leave the floor.

She managed to hold back a yelp of surprise when she found herself floating at least a foot off the ship's deck only to be roughly dropped onto the ships floor moments later.

"Dere's someting not right about dis ship Areeyel," Sebastian muttered. She nodded, belatedly realizing that her friend probably couldn't see it. She got to her feet, about to agree with him verbally when she found someone in front of her.

"Gravity shield," they laughed. "Gets me every time too. I'm Doctor Delbert Doppler and you must be our new cabin boy. It's odd that I haven't seen you, oh well guess I've just been too busy with my studies to notice." Ariel stared in shock at the man before her; he was so unlike anyone she had ever seen. His ears and nose vaguely reminded her of Max, but she thought it would be rude to say so. Besides, she had only ever seen the people around her own home, what did she know about how people looked from elsewhere?

"So, what's your name, son?"

"Ariel," she said softly, that could be a boy name or a girl name after all.

"'El?' Well then my dear El, I'm not so sure what it is you're supposed to be doing right now. Not really a spacer." Dr. Doppler looked around for a moment and Ariel breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps she could sneak back to her hiding place. "Ah, just the man I was looking for!" Ariel whipped her head up and followed his gaze. Paused midway down the stairs that lead from the upper deck was a boy, a year or so older than her, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Doppler," he sighed coming down the rest of the stairs. His eyebrows quirked up in the most fascinating way, despite the less than thrilled look he wore. As he approached she was surprised by how expressive his face was, she felt as though she could read every thought he had if she stared at him long enough.

"Jim, what should El be doing? You were a cabin boy once upon a time, swab decks or something?"

Jim, as the youth was apparently called, rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Only you would find a stowaway and think they're part of the crew," he groaned. "Nothing we can do now, you'd better let the Captain know and I'll find something for him to do." Dr. Doppler seemed to be quite frightened about informing the Captain about his mistake, but it looked as though she wasn't in danger of being forced off the ship.

"You're not going to make me leave?" Ariel asked hopefully.

"Too late now," Jim sighed, nodding behind her. She turned and tried to take in everything she saw. She was surrounded in deep blue, but it wasn't like the ocean blue she knew so well, more like the night sky. Great swirls of light passed by the ship and realization struck her.

"These are stars," she breathed, running to the edge of the ship and looking over the rail, she could vaguely make out green and lighter blue spots of colour that must have been the land and ocean. "We're sailing in the stars."

"You're taking this really well," Jim commented, standing next to her. "We always traveled on Earth in secret because we didn't think people would be able to accept us."

Ariel felt her eyes sting as Sebastian gave her a soft pat."Sometimes people don't accept what they don't understand."

* * *

**Short, but just an opening. I'm not sure if I have their voice quite right, especially Sebastian. If you have any critiques please let me know.  
**

**Reviews = Karma**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean she's gone?" King Triton thundered. Flouder flinched, but repeated himself, mustering up his courage.

"Ariel has vanished, sir. Sebastian too." The sea king shook his head. His daughter had already given up the sea for the surface world, what else was there for her to explore? He grabbed his trident and beckoned for Flounder to follow.

King and guppy swam to the surface. Just as Flounder was about to ask what they were going to do next King Triton touched his trident to the water. Triton managed to retain his dignity and adapted to walking with relative ease. Flounder was not as fortunate, the new human wobbled and grabbed onto the King's arm.

Triton helped steady the youth and together they walked to the palace.

* * *

Eric paced back and forth in the great hall, wondering what had happened to Ariel. There was no note, no sign of a struggle. It was as though she had simply vanished. Eric's train of thought ended abruptly with the appearance of a broad shouldered man and a boy.

The man, Eric realized, was his future father-in-law King Triton. He hadn't recognized the monarch, who along with having legs now wore a suit very similar to his own formal attire, though King Triton's jacket was a sea green colour with white epaulettes and his pants were black.

The boy next to him looked to be around thirteen and wore simple breeches and shirt. The breeches were dark blue and with his shirt a very bright yellow by contrast. The boy had a more golden tone to his skin and straight hair so black it shone blue in the light.

"Your Highness," Eric said, he had paused midway through his pacing from the shock over seeing the merman before him. Regaining his senses he made his way towards the table and chairs in the centre of the room.

"Eric," Triton nodded. "You've met Flounder." Eric glanced at the boy, he looked nothing like the fish Ariel liked to talk to, but that was probably to be expected.

"Have you seen her?" Eric asked, hoping the king was there with good news.

"No, I haven't. I was hoping you knew something," Triton sighed, sitting in the chair Eric offered.

"Nothing. There's no sign of her departure. Either she was kidnapped by someone highly skilled, or she left of her own free will."

"Ariel would never be kidnapped," Flounder shook his head. "She'd put up too much of a fight. Believe me, the whole palace would hear it if that were the case."

"I have to agree with Flounder, Ariel is stubborn and would not be taken easily. That only leaves running away," Triton said. "Is there anywhere you can think of that she might go? This might be a case of pre wedding jitters."

"She's only seen the town and we've searched it already."

"She could be anywhere," Flounder pouted.

Triton rested a hand on the fish-turned-human's shoulder."We'll find her," he said consolingly. To Eric he added, "I'll have one of her sisters here on land at all times, in case she returns."

Eric nodded."My mother and I welcome them, I'm sure they're as worried as we are."

* * *

"But I'm your First Mate," Jim argued. He did not relish the idea of babysitting the stowaway.

"Precisely why I'm giving you this duty. I trust you and Delbert the most out of everyone on this ship, but let's face it; my husband is not the best judge of character," Amelia informed him. "Besides, you did very well when you were a cabin boy because you had a mentor. Is it so unfair to ask you to mentor someone in return?"

"No Ma'am," Jim sighed, he felt as though the next few months were going to be very long indeed. As he turned to leave Amelia called after him.

"Set up a hammock, he'll be sharing your sleeping quarters. And don't give me that," she said in response to the groan Jim let slip. "It's the only place we've room for him." Jim let the door close behind him and looked around for El. He spotted him with his legs around the ropes, gazing out ahead. The pose reminded him of his own first time in space.

"Hey, El," Jim called. The boy turned and climbed down to the main deck. "C'mon, let's get you settled." The redhead followed dutifully, taking in everything.

"Where are we headed?" he asked, catching the rolled up hammock Jim tossed his way.

"Right now or the voyage?"

El shrugged."Both."

"Right now, my room. The ship is headed to the spaceport," he explained leading the way towards his quarters. They were a fair size, not extravagant or anything, a bit smaller than his bedroom back home. "From there we all head out to our own homes or find work on another ship. Delbert, the Captain and I will be headed to Montressor."

"Why did you come?" Jim wondered why El didn't simply say 'Earth' or even the name of the country he had lived.

"Delbert is an astrophysicist. He wanted to study the stars around Earth, you're home. Your constellations and other space phenomena are best viewed from Earth. He returns fairly regularly." Jim examined him to see if any of what he said had stuck. The kid didn't seem confused. "So, El this will now be our room. Set that up wherever you like and get used to no privacy. The Captain put me in charge of you and I will be on you like barnacles on a hull, got it?" To his surprise El smiled.

"I have six older siblings I shared a room with," he laughed. "This is an improvement."

Jim cleared his throat, unnerved by the smile. "Well, good. Um, any questions?"

El paused his survey of the room."Hundreds," he sighed, looking a little lost. "But they're stupid."

"Hey, there's no such thing as a stupid question. You ask and I promise I'll do my best to answer." Jim felt bad for the kid, here he was deeply immersed in tech that was well out of his world's comprehension. When he was his age- a realization hit him. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen. You?" Jim was surprised, he was so slight and his voice hadn't deepened; he thought El was closer to twelve.

"Eighteen. I did my first voyage at fifteen, I'll tell you about it sometime."

El smiled again."I'd like that. And... Thanks."

* * *

Jim learned a few things about El those first few weeks. El didn't reveal much about himself per-say, and he flat out refused to answer any questions about why he had stolen away onto the ship, but Jim was a pretty observant man and he noticed things others missed.

The first, being that El had conversations with an Earth creature called a crab. Jim wasn't bothered by it, which seemed to shock his charge. Who was he to judge? He talked to Morph all the time. Although the crab seemed to be more of a guardian than a pet going by the interactions he had witnessed between them. The crab, who El had informed him was named Sebastian, was in fact dead set against El's being there in the first place and often reminded the red haired teen of his feelings, though El appeared to ignore it.

El's incredible thirst for knowledge, always wanting to learn more had been the second observation he made. So different from how he had been when Silver was teaching him. El actually wanted to learn and would constantly ask questions. Some were simple things that he had been taught in school, such as the names of stars and creatures that passed by on occasion. Others were deeper, things that he actually had to sit down and explain, like how the solar sails worked and the finer parts of the gravity shield. And he always wanted to know _why._ For every explanation he asked why.

Jim found him like that one evening after dinner, staring at the candle flame, deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" Jim asked, setting down drinks; one for him, one for El and then a bowl of snacks for Sebastian which Morph immediately joined in sharing.

"It's nothing."

"No, it's something. C'mon, you know I'll answer as best as I can." The younger spacer sighed and took a sip of his drink.

"I've been told the answer already." Jim continued to stare at the red haired teen until he caved. "Why does fire burn?"

"Burn in general or burn to the touch?"

"Both."

"It's a chemical reaction involving the exothermic combination of a combustible substance with oxygen. The atoms, that's a... thing, that everything has, but is too small to see." Jim drew on a scrap of paper as he spoke, writing the words and symbols for everything as he went. "Anyway, the oxygen atoms combine with hydrogen and carbon to create carbon dioxide. It's called oxidation and happens with a lot of things. It releases heat, but if the reaction is very slow then the heat is low too. With things like paper or wood that are used as fuel, the oxidation rate can be very fast, if the heat can't be released naturally faster than it is created then combustion, fire, happens." Jim explained. "Make sense?"

"I think so..." El said, looking over the paper.

Jim handed him the pencil and slid the paper in his direction. "Explain it, in your own words."

"Fire burns because that's the product of fuel, oxygen and heat coming together in oxy- oxidation," El explained pointing to each drawing before crossing out the picture for heat. "If you remove one, any one, then a fire can't exist."

"Exactly. Fire burns to the touch because it raises the temperature until it becomes dry and starts to char," Jim said, lifting the paper to the tip of the flame and indicating how the paper turned black then broke away into pieces. "Got it?"

"Got it," El said with a grin. He looked much more at ease and went about drinking what Jim had brought him.

"So, out of curiosity; what were you told last time you asked?"

"That fire is like that just because it is and it burns because it's hot."

Jim snorted."Overly simplistic, but I suppose technically right," he sighed and shook his head, patting El on the shoulder. "You've got a lot to learn, kid."

* * *

A little over a month had passed when Jim came to the realization that there was only so much he could teach El on his own. He spoke to many of the crew members, who had been wary of El because he was from a planet not known for their tolerance of differences, in hopes that they would tell the red head about their homes and the things they knew. Jim even went so far as to lend El one of Delbert's textbooks, it was one the doctor had written himself as a basic introduction to astrophysics. Despite being a bit advanced for El, the boy thanked them profusely and dove into memorizing its contents. Jim often would find he had fallen asleep in his hammock while reading before bed, the only time in El's busy schedule as a cabin boy that there was time for something as leisurely as reading.

He caught himself watching the boy, growing more and more curious about him with each passing day. There was something about him that nagged at the back of his mind; like the way he would only change or shower alone and often with Sebastian outside the door. Or that despite how warm it got some nights, El always slept with his shirt on. Some days he would be irritable or mopey, only regaining his senses when Sebastian, presumably, pointed out his odd mood swing.

"You've never done this sort of thing before, have you?" Jim asked one day, watching El scrub the floor. He still managed to do some of his normal duties while keeping an eye out for his ward.

El looked up from his task frowning in confusion.

"Your hands gave you away," he explained nodding at El's broken nails and blistered fingers. "You didn't come from a working background, did you?" El blushed and looked at his hands. Jim noticed that despite having been in the water for a good twenty minutes his fingers hadn't wrinkled; odd.

El shook his head and resumed his work. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

**Ariel finally got her answer to why fire burns! I mean, imagine her asking Eric that. He wouldn't know the reason. It just does. And to me that doesn't seem like the sort of answer Ariel would be satisfied with.**

**Reviews = Karma**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, there is singing in this chapter. Apologies for those that don't like to read the lyrics. If you want to listen to the songs then the first is Seven Deadly Sins by Flogging Molly and the second is I'm Still Here. Youtube dot com /watch (question mark) v=4CmgAN9YX1E has the pitch adjusted to sound more like Jim singing which I thought was really nice.**

* * *

Hiding her gender was exhausting; waking up in the middle of the night to shower without risking anyone would see her or having Sebastian stand watch on the occasions she bathed during the day. The binding hurt her breasts and made it difficult to breathe. Often Ariel thought about letting her true identity become known, especially after she had learned that women were as welcomed as crew members as any man. The Captain herself was female, slightly intimidating and very no-nonsense, but female all the same.

However, Ariel feared that her new friends would turn on her if they learned she had lied to them. She worried especially about Jim's opinion of her. Not only that, but if she revealed who she really was there would be a lot of questions to answer, questions she wasn't quite ready to face yet.

As it was, time passed quickly on the ship. Every moment she was awake she learned something new. Jim explained things to her any time she had a question and she had begun to socialize with her fellow crew members, often they would regale her with tales of their homes, cultures or previous voyages they had been on.

But her favourite thing was music night. Held once a week or so in the galley after dinner the crew would play loud, raucous and sing what she could only describe as sailor songs. For once she could sing at the top of her lungs instead of softer melodies that she had been told she was more suited to. Sebastian scolded her about ruining her voice, but she had caught him singing along on more than one occasion.

_Sail away where no ball and chain  
Can keep us from the roarin' waves  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free _

Those without instruments clapped their hands or other appendages and some, like Ariel, linked arms and dance. Delbert lost some of his sense of propriety as did the Captain. Jim had told her the pair were married and had four children waiting back on Montressor. They looked so in love that she had been surprised to learn they could barely stand one another when they first met.

Her curiosities on their love life were brushed aside for the moment, the rough music and vivacious dancing taking most of her attention as she spun from partner to partner before finding herself returned to Jim. He caught her arm easily with his and they danced the jig with her only faltering on a few steps. It was so different from what she had experienced at home and even more so from what she had done on land. She found the spacers life growing on her.

_So sail away aboard our rig  
The moon is full and so are we  
We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins _

The song finished leaving her breathless from the dance and from singing. Jim fetched them both a tankard of ale and she drank from it thankfully. Taking a breath she noticed Captain Amelia watching her; it made her feel self conscious, something that Jim picked up on quickly.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "The Captain just doesn't exactly trust stowaways." Ariel felt her cheeks redden, most of the crew teased her about her unorthodox manner of joining them, but it felt different when Jim did the teasing.

"You know what we need?" Doctor Doppler declared. Ariel privately believed he had had one too many drinks that evening. A glance at the Captain's expression told her they shared that opinion. Their eyes met for a moment and they shared a knowing smile. The surprise she felt at bonding the the strict Captain had caused her to miss whatever it was Delbert had said next, only catching on when Jim spoke from beside her.

"You were there too, Delbert. You could tell the story. Or even the Captain could." Everyone seemed to side with Delbert however.

"You tell it best," Espeth, the cook pleaded. She was a Dulcanian and Ariel found her appearance intriguing. The white of her eyes were in fact black with red pupils and a gold iris. Her skin had a charred sort of look to it that reminded her of a burning log and she always felt hot to the touch.

Silas, a cyborg with both legs and his left arm being machine echoed the sentiment, claiming that Delbert missed all the exciting parts.

Hirum, the small snake-like lookout, chirrped something that seemed to wear down a bit on Jim's resolve. Despite her best efforts Ariel could never understand a word he said, yet somehow Jim was able to.

Braxton was the one who finally convinced their first mate to tell the tale. "El's never even heard of Treasure Planet." Her large friend wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder; the soft green and orange fur tickling her cheek.

"Oh alright," Jim sighed, but she could see the smile he tried to hide. "Only because I promised El I'd tell him. Okay, legends of Treasure Planet have been around for decades, a planet that held the loot of a thousand words..."

* * *

"... And just seconds before the planet exploded the ship and my makeshift solar surfer flew through the door, the Spaceport in sight," he finished dramatically.

Ariel sighed with contentment, the story had been thrilling and Jim told it with such enthusiasm she could almost imagine herself there.

"Alright crew," Amelia clapped. "Time for bed, no more dillydallying. Jim, can you do lookout tonight?" She added the last sentence in an undertone and nodded towards Hirum. The scaly spacer's eyes had a glazed look to them and even Ariel could tell his chirping was off.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good man," she told him with a rare smile then turned to her husband. "Up a daisy, there's a lad. Let's get you a glass of water and put you to bed." The Doctor allowed himself to be half carried down to their chambers giving them a halfhearted wave goodnight.

"You're lucky dis voyage is going so smooth," Sebastian piped up from his spot on her shoulder. "Your fadar is probably worried sick, last t'ing he needs is you to be lost in the stars."

"I left a note," Ariel argued. Albeit it probably wasn't of much use since she was in space an not on a simple merchant voyage stopping every few ports like she had originally planned.

"It's been over t'ree months girl, note or no he'll be worryin' 'bout you."

"Can you actually understand him?" Jim asked, making both crab and girl jump; Ariel hadn't realized he'd been listening.

"As easily as I understand you," she told him, trying to remember if she had said anything that would give her away.

Jim looked intrigued, she could see the spark of curiosity in his eyes as they left the galley at a slow pace, ambling towards their room. "How?"

Ariel shrugged, there was no way to explain it really. "I Listen."

Sebastian snorted at that. "You hear girl, you nevah listen."

"Maybe one day I'll be able to understand him too then," Jim mused.

She shrugged, Eric hadn't been able to understand Sebastian, for all she knew it was a mermaid ability only. She climbed into her hammock and pulled her book towards her she had read through it a couple times already, but each time she did she understood more of it.

"When will you sleep if you're being lookout?" she asked, watching Jim pull on his heavy jacket. The deck got much colder at night, though she didn't seem to feel it as badly as the others did. Which was good considering she never wore shoes. She had been unable to borrow any that were her size when she left and there were no extras on board the ship either.

"I'll nap for a few hours once someone takes over in the morning and probably turn in early tomorrow night. We're only a few days away from the Spaceport and once we're back on Montressor I'll have plenty of time to catch up on sleep." Jim bid her goodnight and left her to her reading.

She was midway through the chapter on wormholes, which Debert had explained as a shortcut through spacetime when she heard something, just barely.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, looking at her companion. The little red cab was fast asleep however. She marked her place in the book and made her way to the main deck as quietly as she could, both to avoid waking her crew mates and so she wouldn't startle whatever was making the sounds she heard.

The moment she was on deck she realized it was singing that she heard. To her musically trained ear she could tell that the sing faltered on some notes and at times went a little off key, but still had a wonderful tenor.

_"...And what do you think you'd ever say?_  
_I won't listen anyway._  
_You don't know me,_  
_And I'll never be what you want me to be._ "

The words spoke straight to her heart, but as she tried to edge closer the singing stopped.

"Who's there?" Jim called from the nest.

"Just me!" Ariel called back. She bit her lip, debating on if she should just head back to bed. She shook her head and scurried to the nest, struggling to climb up to where Jim was. He seemed to expect her to have trouble climbing up, the moment she was within reach of his long arms he had reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her up into the nest with him.

"What are you doing up?" he asked once she had settled comfortably in the small space.

"I heard you singing. Oh, don't be embarrassed," she said hastily when he looked away with a slight red tinge to his cheeks. "The words really spoke to me... I don't suppose you'd finish?"

"I don't really sing for people," he hedged.

"Please?"

Jim sighed, blowing at his bangs and she expected him to say 'no'.

"_I am a question to the world,_  
_Not an answer to be heard._  
_All a moment that's held in your arms..._" he sang softly. The former mermaid smiled, while she loved the loud and wild music and spacer songs part of her deeply missed a song sung from the heart. She leaned against Jim, partially to steal some of his body heat and partially because she suddenly realized how tired she was. His singing faltered for a second, but then he wrapped his arm around her and continued."_And you see the things they never see_  
_All you wanted, I could be_  
_Now you know me, and I'm not afraid_  
_And I wanna tell you who I am_  
_Can you help me be a man?_  
_They can't break me_  
_As long as I know who I am..._ "

* * *

**The voyage is almost done, next chapter they will be arriving at the Spaceport. Let me know if you want to know more about what is happening back on Earth or just want to focus on Ariel's journey.  
**

**Reviews = Karma**


End file.
